1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including a photoconductor which rotates while carrying a toner image and a transfer drum which faces the photoconductor and rotates while carrying a transfer material. The toner image carried by the photoconductor is transferred onto the transfer material carried by the transfer drum.